


Stories & Stories

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Prompt Fill, Sherlolly - Freeform, Silly, a bit crackish, probably a bit rubbish lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Sherlock moves in with Molly and begins perusing her book collection, picking up random books that have interesting looking covers, and the next thing Molly knows he’s turned into a fantasy buff.  prompt from @penaltywaltz on tumblr for the Sherlolly Prompt Fest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> I'm only including the fantasy novels I've read because of Sherlock's commentary on the books lol. This is probably a bit OOC but in a silly way I hope! Enjoy!

It's no secret that Sherlock Holmes is a curious man. It had only been two days since he had officially moved in with Molly and he had been snooping around her flat to get a feel for everything. His behavior was quite amusing to her, seeing him attempt to gather data about her that he simply couldn’t deduce before. It was a couple days later when he decided to peruse her bookshelf, crammed with all sorts of stories.

“Looking for something to read?” Molly asked as she walked past him.

“N-no, just browsing,” Sherlock replied.

“You mean deducing?” Molly laughed. “Well go on then.”

“It’s obvious that the more worn books are favorites of yours, as they’ve been read several times over judging by the weakness in their spines. _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_ seems to have been a childhood favorite as it is the oldest book on your shelf and was probably passed down from your mother to you,” Sherlock explained with a smile.

“Not bad,” Molly smiled back before leaving to start her laundry. Sherlock found several titles of interest based on their covers such as _The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings Trilogy, The Infernal Devices Trilogy, Jonathan Strange and Mr. Norrell, and Harry Potter_ (all seven books). Molly even owned a few classics like _The Jane Austen Collection, A Tale of Two Cities, Hamlet, A Midsummer Night’s Dream, A Christmas Carol and Phantom of the Opera._ Sherlock figured he would read a few of these, so he took out _The Hobbit_ which began his introduction to the fantasy genre.

 

**Eight Hours Later**

                “That Gandalf is a sneaky one, Molly,” Sherlock announced.

                “Enjoying the book are you?” She inquired with a playful smirk.

                “Finished it, actually. Smaug was quite enjoyable. Poor Thorin though,” Sherlock remarked, placing the book back on the shelf and picking up the _The Fellowship of the Ring_.

 

**Two Weeks Later**

                Molly had just come home from work when she saw the scattering of sticky notes placed all around the sitting room and stuck between pages of _The Lord of the Rings_ books. There were theories written on some of them, while other notes simply contained page numbers with questions. He was in deep. Sherlock was typing on his phone, clearly in thought.

                “Alright, Sherlock,” Molly began as she picked the books up off the table. “You’re clearly driving yourself mad over this. I didn’t think fantasy was your cup of tea.”

                “It wasn’t. It just…sort of…happened,” Sherlock confessed. “Don’t worry about the mess, Molly, I’ll take care of it. I’m done with the series. I’ll probably move on to another one soon enough.”

                “Alright, well don’t stay up too late. You need your sleep,” Molly told him before kissing him gently.

 

**The Following Weekend**

                It was a Saturday when Sherlock came back from solving a particularly interesting case which involved making the murders look like they were caused by vampires. It was definitely a ten and John had begun blogging about it almost immediately. He walked in to find Molly curled up with a book and a cup of tea.

                “You look chipper,” Molly remarked. “Successful solved case?”

                “It was a solid ten, Molly, maybe even an eleven,” Sherlock smiled with delight.

                “An eleven, huh? Wow, what was it?” She asked.

                “A couple of murders made to look like a vampire’s doing,” Sherlock told her. He then proceeded to tell her the details of the case which fascinated her in every way. “I would love a book that contains vampires. Do you have any that do?”

                “Um, yea, there’s _The Infernal Devices_ trilogy which has all sorts of supernatural creatures and it takes place in Victorian London,” Molly suggested.

                “Brilliant!” Sherlock exclaimed.

 

                Throughout the week, Molly enjoyed hearing Sherlock’s passing comments about the series. He’d talk about how he related to Jem Carstairs’ affinity for the violin and Will Herondale’s snarky tendencies. He would even tell Molly that he pictured her as Tessa, as she was a bit similar to the fictional character even in looks. Sherlock would try to solve the mysterious plot lines before they were revealed, in which he was usually right, only being completely surprised by one of the twists. Molly was more than happy to have intellectual conversation with him about a series they both enjoyed.

 

**One Week Later**

                Sherlock was hooked on _Harry Potter_ after finishing the first book that he went on to read the next two within the same week. He knew his Hogwarts house was Ravenclaw and deduced that Molly was a Hufflepuff, which she confirmed later on. He even went so far as to sort John into Gryffindor and Mycroft into Slytherin. He became enamored in the world of magic, though it wasn’t a logical scenario. Ginny reminded him of Molly a bit with her fierce demeanor. Another week passed and another three books were read. He finally got around to _The Deathly Hallows_ , soaking up every last word.  _Jonathan Strange and Mr. Norrell_ was another magical novel that caught Sherlock's attention after finishing the  _Harry Potter_ series. The historical background and the magical elements drew him in immediately An alternate 19th century England was fascinating in itself.

 

                This pattern of devouring stories continued until he ran out of books to read from Molly’s shelf. When that happened, Molly took him to her favorite bookstore to pick out a few new stories to read together. He particularly preferred fantasy novels that contained maps and a complex history. Going to the bookstore once a month became a routine for them. The pair ended up forming a book club just for the two of them.  

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is what you were looking for as far as your prompt goes, but I hope it was up to your expectations.


End file.
